More precisely, the invention relates to a braking device for a motor vehicle fitted with an air conditioning circuit containing a cooling fluid, a compressor and an expansion valve, this device itself including a first source of fluid selectively delivering a gaseous fluid at a relatively high pressure, a second source of fluid selectively delivering the gaseous fluid at a relatively low pressure, and a pneumatic brake booster comprising a variable volume working chamber and a control valve selectively actuated by a first or a second impulse to connect respectively the working chamber to the first or to the second source of fluid.
The motor industry has been evolving for several years in the pursuit of several major objectives, which notably include the search for optimum safety and increased comfort.
This situation leads to having recourse, on current motor vehicles, to an increasing number of new members associated with either safety or comfort.
This evolution is slowed by two other constraints to which the motor industry is subjected, that is the lightening of the vehicles and, correlatively, the reduction in their energy consumption.